Crazy Badass Love
by z-ee3909
Summary: When Santiago Lopez comes back to lima 3 years after his parents death, he comes back for the heart of his former best friend and to answer some unanswered questions. But this fool Sam Evans has this weird idea that she is his girl. *Sam Bashing* Brittiago Story ...like serious Sam bashing ... if you like Sam with Brittany DONT READ
1. Intro

I never thought I would see him again. After both of his parents had died in that horrible accident 3 years ago his uncle had took him from Lima to California and no one , not even me…his best friend has spoken to him since. I tried calling him every day for a year, but his uncle always answered and told me that he was not ready to talk or was unavailable. After that I gave up but I never forgot about him. I wish I was able to be there for him like he was there for me all those years. Through lord tubs death and my parents' divorce, then my mom's second divorce he was my rock.

I know you're wondering who he is. He is Santiago Daniel Lopez… My best friend, my rock, and soon to be lover but also future convict if Sam Evens stops trying to make a move on me.


	2. Chapter 2

January 2, 2013

I woke up this morning dreading the sounds of my alarm clock. Today was the first day back from winter break. I had a pretty good time in Florida visiting grandma Pam, but with my family there always seemed to be some type of conflict. This year it was my mother trying to win custody of me and Mandy for the holidays. Usually we have two Christmas'; we spend the day before with my mother and the actual day with my Dad and Grandma Pam would fly up, but this year she had to stay home and help with the church food drive. She's not really into going to church every Sunday, but she does love to help people as much as possible.

My mother thought it was unfair to not let her see us on the holiday but I don't care. As I get older, I start to despise her even more. When she and dad first divorced, I didn't understand why and but one night I snuck into my dad's office and found a file with her name on it. I guess it was the evidence of what he was going to use to get custody of Mandy and I. There were things about her sleeping with my dad's friend Jack but not only him also her boss and several other men. I was so disgusted with her, when I finally got old enough to ask my dad about the papers, he told me he had suspicions about all these late night shifts that she was taking and so he hired a private investigator to figure out what was going on. He told me he didn't want to believe it at first but soon enough he had to accept that he wasn't going to be able to forgive and forget.

One thing I love about my dad is before he decided to file for divorce; he asked us who we wanted to live with. Mandy being the daddy's girl she is, she immediately chose him but I told him I need time to think. Now of course I love my dad and was sad about my mother cheating on him, I knew I really had to make sure who ever I choose, was the right person. When I thought back to how my mom treated me, verse how my dad treats me, the decision came easily. I chose my dad, he treated me like he actually wanted me around and he made me feel loved. My mom acted like she didn't even want me, like she wishes she would have wrapped it up and took her birth control pills right.

Lucky for me during the divorce I had the greatest best friend in the world. His name was Santiag-

"Britt it's time for school!" said Mandy Banging on my door

"Hold on Brat! I'm doing something." I yell back putting the lock on my diary and putting it under my bed

"I swear, if I'm late for practice, I'm going t-"

"You're going to what pip squeak?" I say opening the door and cutting her off

"Nothing, but can we leave? Coach will make me do a million suicides for being late."

"Yeah come one" I say walking down the steps

"Hey dad Mandy and I are leaving!" I yell while walking out the door.

"Kay, have a good day. Don't forget your phone charger just in case that snow storm comes and you need to contact me." He yells out from his office

"Kay!" I yell back

Mandy and I get in my car and drive to Starbucks to pick up something quick to eat and then we make our way to school. As soon as I pull into the parking space Mandy jumps out and runs toward the gym entrance. Mandy is the only freshmen in the history of our school to make it onto the varsity swim team. Ever since she found out she was on the team, she wakes up every morning at 5 runs a few miles, drinks a protein drank and then wakes me up for school. When she isn't doing winter swimming, she has spring swimming when its fall she does soccer.

She is the complete opposite of me, when I was doing dancing she was doing sports, it wasn't until my freshmen year did I start playing volleyball. When I don't do volleyball, for the rest of the year I am the cheerios choreographer. It has its perks to, I don't get slushied and I don't have to wear that uniform everywhere I go. Since it's tryout season before winter break and the few days after winter break , the cheerios have to try out again and hope that they make it. So I kind of have a break from dancing and volleyball for a little bit.

I'm knocked out of my daze by a knocking on my window.

"Hey Britt. Why were you just sitting there, I was knocking for like five minutes?" My friend Sam says as I get out of the car.

"Nothing just thinking about some stuff." I answer not really wanting to talk to him.

"Oh Good! So you've been thinking about what I asked you before break?" he says with a guppy smile

"Ohm Sam I told you once and I now I'm going to tell you again. I DON'T LIKE YOU MORE THAN A FRIEND. You suffocate me and we aren't even in a relationshi-"

"Yet" he cuts me off

"No. it's only ever going to be Brittany and Sam friends not _Brittany and Sam the couple. _The sooner you get that through your head, the better. I say walking off toward my first class

* * *

Hello…Please read and review. **Santiago will be in the next chapter**. Just trying to give you enough info for you to understand everything for the next few chapters.

More info

Brittany's a junior and 17

Amanda aka Mandy is 15 and Gay

Both Peirce siblings are German and polish decent

Santiago is German and Puerto Rican (will get into in later chapters)

Sam came to Lima in the 8th grade a few months after Santiago left and has only heard stories about him (all good ones from Brittany)


End file.
